


Rejoining

by yet_intrepid



Series: oh rise with me forever [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reunions, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes back. He knows, and he comes looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoining

They do not run into each other’s arms. They do not cry, not at first; they do not laugh. The universe is too unreal for tears or laughter.

She is bleeding, skin torn from having to climb through the wreckage of her ship. Her hair, cut above the shoulder, blows wild and ragged around her face. She is dirty and she is pale and Anakin wonders again if she is an angel, some righteous spirit of power come back to set things right.

But then she holds out her hands to him and she is Padmé, flesh and blood and beating heart. He grips her fingers in his.

“The twin suns led you home,” he says, and waits for the response before he remembers she doesn’t know this ritual, remembers the Rejoining is so rare that she never learned it in her years with them.

But she smiles, and nods, and her voice is tight as she whispers: “I came back. I came home.”

It is still unreal. But it is real, too, and it is enough. They cling to each other, weeping and laughing, sharing the stain of her blood.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rejoining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287057) by [vinrebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle)




End file.
